oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sparkling Chasm
The Sparkling Chasm, '''also known as '''The Vastness, '''The Darkness Above '''or simply '''The Universe. '''Is the Oryndiil phrase for 'outer space'. While no definition is given, the study of the stars is a very recent science amongst the denizens of the world. However it does not require a telescope to study that which is apparent. What is in the Sparkling Chasm? Oryndiil Oryndiil is the planet on which the world you read about is set, called such by the Casorians it has many names but since the expansion of the Empire, it is what has been generally accepted to be its name. It also goes by the names of 'the World', 'the Cradle' and 'the God's Playground'. The Sun The Sun is the star at the center of the Solar System. It is almost perfectly spherical and consists of hot plasma interwoven with magnetic fields. Also known as 'the Watcher', 'the Eye' and scientifically as 'Solus'. The Sun is responsible for the seasons on Oryndiil, unlike the earth the hemispheres do not occur, and thus the whole planet experiences seasons at the same time. This is because as the world orbits the sun, it slowly drifts away and then back towards. This means that temperature drops between the third and first season are almost overnight, which has led to catastrophy over the milenia. The Dancers The Dancers are the twin-moons that orbit Oryndiil, revered in many faiths as the children of the sun, they regulate the vicious tides on the planets very narrow seas. It is very rare to see both moons in the same sky as they are kept on either side of the world. When the two came close during one particular season, many civilisations thought they would crash and bring about the end of the world. Despite what the painting shows, the moons are of equal size, simply greater distances. Although one is of a strange turqoise rock, and the other a blue-white. Komisiokos Komisiokos is one of the four recognised planets, other than Oryndiil itself, and also the fourth planet in orbit around the Sun. It is named after the mythical builder of Octcastle in Rennis. The entire planet is visible as a tiny, faint, orange circle in the night sky. It has been recognised as another body within the Sparkling Chasm for millenia, due to the proximity of it. With the invention of modern telescopes, Komisiokos has been revealed to be a planet similar to Oryndiil in many respects. It seemingly has a rocky surface, like Oryndiil, only a rustic red-orange in colour. There also appears to be water present on the surface. The striking similarity Komisiokos has captivated many, and some romantic minds even write fiction of life on the other world. Magrathia Magrathia is the second planet around the Sun, and is also the second closest to Oryndiil after Komisiokos. Named after the mother of Ajeun Rosaliah I, founder of the Casorian Empire, the planet has represented fertility and life for millenia. The planet is visible as an etherial violet in the night sky. Voshimao Voshimao is the closest planet to the Sun, and also the largest planet in the Solar System. Rarely visible by itself, it is only detectable as a small circle moving across the body of the Sun for two days every week. Voshimao, named after an evil spirit in Tshenlai mythology, was seen as a representation of the devil or a demon in many cultures, trying to blot out the life-giving light of the Sun. Recent study through modern telescopes have revealed it to be a colossal world, seemingly made up of nothing but gas, and emitting a burning red light due to the proximity to the Sun. The appearance of the planet every week has been attributed to the shockingly short length of a Voshimai year - a mere seven days. Byrepi Byrepi is the planet that is furthest from the Sun. It appears as a small, yellow dot in the night sky. In the past, it has been seen as a figure of judgement, eternally watching over the people of Oryndiil and deciding their fate. Modern telescopes have revealed Byrepi to be a colossal planet similar to Voshimao, though obviously much, much further away. Astronomers have also discovered small satellites in orbit around Byrepi, similar to the Dancers of Oryndiil, the only body in the Solar system other than Oryndiil known to have moons. Skyvessels Many other, smaller, bodies are visible by the inhabitants of Oryndiil. These are comets, asteroids, or meteorites, scientifically different, yet to the people they are Skyvessels - named for the outdated belief that they were great boats of the sky, used by the Gods to travel throughout the Sparkling Chasm. There are many prominent Skyvessels that appear every so often. A few are listed below; Rosaliah's Joy - named due to it's appearance on the day of Emperor Ajeun's proclamation of the Unification of Casoria, the comet appears in the sky every 400-500 years. The Godblood - a large comet that appears in the sky, regularly, every 900 years. Named such for the vivid red colour it produces as it streams close to Oryndiil. Death's Portent - named for it's tendancy to appear during times of strife and misery, this comet leaves a muddy grey trail in the sky, and appears seemingly at random, unlike almost every other skyvessel. The Vastness, The Twinkling Dark Most Oryndiil civilizations recognise their place in a vast universe, their mythologies do not credit their gods with the creation of the universe, only of Oryndiil. The Faith of Three speak of higher deities that create their three gods, and believe that in time Oryndiil will be shown its place in the Vast Darkness. Category:Geography Category:Beyond Oryndiil